Eclipse
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: Tony talks about the third movie of The Twilight Saga.


**Author's Note: Hello readers! I have no idea where this came from, I was coming out of the movies after watching Eclipse and the light bulb in my head went on. It's a one shot and short story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or The Twilight Saga: Eclipse.**

**Warning: Spoilers of the movie Eclipse, if you haven't watched it, go and then come back and read. Really, come back.**

Eclipse

"Hey, Ziva, would you marry a vampire?" Tony asked his partner. It was a boring Monday morning, they had no cases yet and the three agents were try to beat the boredom.

"What?" Ziva said confused "Why would I want to marry a vampire? Vampires do not exist"

"Well, they do exist in the Elf Lord's world" Tony chuckled looking at McGee.

"Tony, it's a computer game" the probie reminded him as he rolled his eyes. He hated when his colleague teased him with his hobby.

"Why did you ask me that?" the Israeli agent inquired.

The senior agent smiled and leaned back on his chair "Well, I went to see The Twilight Saga: Eclipse last night and I gotta say: it's one hell of a movie! I mean, it totally beat the first two. That David Slade is a great director"

"That does not answer my question, Tony" Ziva replied.

"Okay, Edward, you know the sparkling vampire who drives all the chicks crazy, asks Bella to marry him at the beginning of the movie and she says no, but later he asks her again, this time with a ring, and she says yes. Oh! And he agreed to turn her into a vampire after her graduation!"

"Ohh! I get it!..No, I wouldn't marry a vampire" Ziva answered moving closer to DiNozzo's desk. "And what happens later?"

Tony looked at her surprised "You haven't watched it? Or read the books?"

"No but-"

"Tony not everybody likes that type of novels" McGee intervened.

"Yeah, I know the kind of novels you like, McWriter, but I'm shocked. I thought our little ninja had read the books or at least watched the movies"

"Hey! I have watched them! I just haven't seen the third one" Ziva declared "So tell me, what happens next?"

Tony smiled, enthusiastic "Okay, then we find out that there's this vampire dude that's killing and turning people. This happens after the Cullens and the wolves chase Victoria-"

"Wait, wolves? Like werewolves?" McGee interrupted turning his chair to face Tony.

"Yeah! Probie, really, go to the library and read the books man! Or go to Blockbuster!" DiNozzo exclaimed "And let me continue!"

"Fine, I was just asking" Tim murmured.

"So Bella and Jacob share a lot of moments in which they discuss their relationship, those parts bored me, and then we learn the name of the vampire who was killing people, Riley. He is at Bella's while she's with Jake and her dad's asleep and he takes a red blouse of her"

"Boring moments, blah blah blah and then…Jacob kisses Bella when she didn't want to and I almost yell "Hey! Red light! Red light!" and then she pushes him and breaks her hand! Ha!" he started laughing "And..Edward arrives when Jacob is dropping her off and he wanted to hit the guy! Haha! I was expecting a fight but Bella's daddy came out and stopped them and I actually screamed "Hey! Where's the fight!" but nah nothing happened"

Ziva and McGee smiled and shared a look. "You know what, Tony? I think I'll just go see it myself" she said walking back to her desk.

"Yeah, me too" Tim agreed.

"What? You don't like the way I tell it?" he asked offended.

"No" his two colleagues responded.

"Okay, then I'm not gonna tell ya about the big confrontation. Oh yeah, Cullens and werewolves against the army Riley created" he raised his eyebrows, waiting for any of the young agents to show signs of interest but they didn't show anything.

"Well, I thought that it was a good fight, Tony" Abby's voice said behind him "This movie was better than the book, but that's my opinion. I have to admit, that Jacob is one of a hottie!"

"Abby!" Tony exclaimed "You're older than him!"

The goth leaned forward and gave him a slap on the back of the head "Hey! I'm just saying he's good looking! You're a perv!"

"You got that right, Abby" Ziva said smiling.

"I know. Hey Gibbs!" she greeted.

The three field agents turned their heads to watch the bossman enter the bullpen with his usual coffee in hand.

"Hey Abbs" he said as he grabbed his gun and badge from his desk's top drawer "Grab your gear, we've got a dead marine"

McGee and Ziva nodded and picked up their bags. Tony stayed on his chair and asked Abby "Did you like the last Jacob/Bella k-"

"Hey! Sparkling vampire! You can talk to her when we solve the case" Gibbs called from the elevator.

Tony rushed his way over the lift and mumbled "I don't sparkle"

FIN

**A/N: Leave your comments.**


End file.
